A Moment Like This
by Jakazul's Lil Sis
Summary: The song... SR fic.


Song Fic! (Woohoo!) Okay: *inhales* Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (Shame) for if I did... *drools* This song fic takes place right after "Masks".  
  
~A Moment Like This~  
  
Starfire looked at a picture of Robin, frowned and sighed. She leaned on her bed as she sat on the floor.  
  
Robin stood in the dark shadows of his room and remembered.  
  
(Starfire: ...And you did not trust us.)  
  
Robin's head hung in shame and suddenly he forgave everyone. He had forgiven himself. He left his room with small hope rising.  
  
Starfire slowly looked at the boy she learned to first love. Did he love her in return? At these thoughts she closed her eyes tightly and hugged her knees.   
  
Robin approached Star's door. First frowning he hesitated from opening it and thought to himself. He thought of the beautiful Tamaranean girl who actually cared. He smiled and took in the breath of confidence that he loved her and knocked on the door..  
  
Starfire got up and tried for her frown to leave her face.  
  
She gasped lightly and saw Robin looking at her with such eyes hidden behind his mask.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Robin blushed slightly.  
  
"Star... I'm.. Really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. What happened tonight... I put that all behind me."  
  
"Robin I do not-"  
  
"Starfire I forgot what I loved." Star's eyes twinkled with terror and awe.  
  
"I got so hung up on finding.. Slade I didn't have the time to remember about you. You really care about me. And now I realized.. I care about you in return too."  
  
"Well.. Robin I am glad you are willing to return the favor." she said sheepishly and flew away, not knowing he meant beyond what he said.  
  
Robin looked at her with lost hope. "Star..."  
  
He followed her. He was willing to show her he cared and now..  
  
Starfire silently cried and flew to the top of the tower on the roof, her favorite spot at night.  
  
She flung the door open to the roof and flew to the edge and sat there, gazing. She looked up at the sky she greatly missed and cried. Robin arrived seconds after and silently with a hurt face stared at her.  
  
What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be?  
  
Would you believe me? Would you believe?  
  
It's almost that feeling we never dreamed.  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy.  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now..  
  
A moment Like This.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
  
For a moment like this.  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss.  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
  
Robin sat next to Starfire with concern. "Star.. You alright?"  
  
Starfire didn't look up as she wept in her lap.  
  
Robin's hand went on her shoulder.  
  
Star's weepy eyes mistakenly looked at his warm, gloved hand.  
  
Everything changes, but beauty remains  
  
Some things so tender  
  
I can't explain.  
  
Well I may be dreaming but until I awake.  
  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
  
And I'll cherish every love we share.  
  
Starfire sniffed and her hand went over Robin's.  
  
"Robin.."  
  
Robin put his other hand on her other shoulder and they faced each other, eye-to-eye.  
  
"Star... I never knew this but... I love you."  
  
A Moment like this.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime.  
  
For a moment like this.  
  
Starfire's eyes didn't blink and her stomach flip flopped. She looked lovingly into Robin's face.  
  
"Robin.. I have loved you too, but I feared you would not-" Robin's lips landed on hers.  
  
Some people search forever  
  
for that one special kiss.  
  
Oh I can't believe this is happening to me.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
  
And so Starfire and Robin collpased into a new world that opened their eyes. It had been said. Those 3 words of amiability.  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all?  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
  
So let me tell you this:  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  
  
Robin released their lock and smiled as he fluffed her hair. Star smiled in return and took their hands together and held them. They both blushed and Star's head leaned on his shoulder.  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment like this!  
  
Some people search forever  
  
for that ONE special kiss.  
  
Oh! I can't believe this is happening to me...  
  
Robin kissed Starfire on her forehead and they both leaned on each other, sitting, at the edge of the tower's roof, with hearts blooming of love, hope found as well as love, gazing at the stars above.  
  
"Love you Star. So sorry I wasn't there for you." Robin le his head lean slightly over Star's as she closed her eyes and nudged her head a little on his chest. Robin smiled and took that as an "I forgive you." and their hearts both pounded. For their love was finally found.  
  
Robin thought deeply. 'No matter what happens and no matter what I do, I'll always Love you, Star.'  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
for a moment...  
  
Like this.  
  
A moment like this. 


End file.
